b1a4fandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/You Are My Girl
Hangul= 너를 만난 지 벌써 일 년이 다 돼 첫눈에 반해 여기까지 온 것 같아 날 잡고 있는 두 손 놓지 않아 약속 Let’s go baby oh 밤하늘의 별보다 저 푸른 바다 초원보다 눈이 부셔 oh my god 아무리 찾아도 더 좋은 건 없어 끝까지 내 옆에 있어 불안한 내 맘의 안식처 이? 손을 꽉 잡고 눈을 마주쳐 절대 널 울지 않게 모든 걸 걸고 너만을 볼게 한눈 팔지 마 해바라기처럼 (넌 지금처럼만 옆에 있어 줄래) 사랑해 널 사랑해 이 말 한마디론 부족해 지쳐 힘들 땐 니 눈을 보면 다시 또 웃게 돼 my baby You are my girl, you know (go go you are my baby) 하늘이 내려 준 너를 위해 I love you girl, you know (go go you are my baby) 참 고마운 내 사랑 Let’s go baby faster faster girl I need you faster faster faster 소중해 I need her faster faster girl I love you faster 내 하나뿐인 사랑은 너야 baby yeah yeah yeah 거친 파도에 방파제가 돼 준 힘들 때 동아줄을 내준 오 나의 그대 힘들고 힘들고 지치고 지쳐 눈물이 날 때 그대 뒤에 항상 내가 있을게 첫눈에 반한 운명적인 만남 luv ya 가끔씩 힘이 들 땐 내 어깨에 기대 빌려줄게 오직 너만이 내가 필요할 땐 (넌 언제든지 날 불러 내가 갈게) 사랑해 널 사랑해 이 말 한마디론 부족해 지쳐 힘들 땐 니 눈을 보면 다시 또 웃게 돼 my baby You are my girl, you know (go go you are my baby) 하늘이 내려 준 너를 위해 I love you girl, you know (go go you are my baby) 참 고마운 내 사랑 Let’s go baby faster faster girl I need you faster faster faster 소중해 I need her faster faster girl I love you faster 내 하나뿐인 사랑은 너야 baby 너 하나!(너 하나!) 난 너만!(난 너만!) 언제든 너만 call me call Let’s fly! You are my girl, you know (go go you are my baby) 하늘이 내려 준 너를 위해 I love you girl, you know (go go you are my baby) 참 고마운 내 사랑 Let’s go baby faster faster girl I need you faster faster faster 소중해 I need her faster faster girl I love you faster 내 하나뿐인 사랑은 너야 baby |-| Romanization= Neoreul mannan ji beolsseo il nyeoni da dwae Cheotnune banhae yeogikkaji on geot gata Nal japgo inneun du son nochi anha yaksok Let’s go baby. Oh bamhaneurui byeolboda Jeo pureun bada chowonboda Nuni busyeo oh my god Amuri chajado deo joheun geon eobseo Kkeutkkaji nae yeope isseo Buranhan nae mamui ansikcheo Ijen soneul kkwak japgo nuneul majuchyeo Jeoldae neol ulji anke Modeun geol geolgo neomaneul bolge Hannun palji ma haebaragicheoreom (neon jigeumcheoreomman yeope isseo jullae) Saranghae neol saranghae I mal hanmadiron bujokhae Jichyeo himdeul ttaen Ni nuneul bomyeon dasi tto utge dwae my baby You are my girl, you know (go go you are my baby) Haneuri naeryeo jun neoreul wihae I love you girl, you know (go go you are my baby) Cham gomaun nae sarang let’s go baby Faster faster Girl i need you faster Faster faster Sojunghae i need her Faster faster Girl i love you faster Nae hanappunin sarangeun neoya baby Yeah yeah yeah Geochin padoe bangpajega dwae jun Himdeul ttae dongajureul naejun O naui geudae Himdeulgo himdeulgo jichigo jichyeo Nunmuri nal ttae Geudae dwie hangsang naega isseulge Cheotnune banhan Unmyeongjeogin mannam luv ya Gakkeumssik himi deul ttaen Nae eokkaee gidae billyeojulge Ojik neomani naega pillyohal ttaen (neon eonjedeunji nal bulleo naega galge) Saranghae neol saranghae I mal hanmadiron bujokhae Jichyeo himdeul ttaen Ni nuneul bomyeon dasi tto utge dwae my baby You are my girl, you know (go go you are my baby) Haneuri naeryeo jun neoreul wihae I love you girl, you know (go go you are my baby) Cham gomaun nae sarang let’s go baby Faster faster Girl i need you faster Faster faster Sojunghae i need her Faster faster Girl i love you faster Nae hanappunin sarangeun neoya baby Neo hana! (neo hana!) nan neoman! (nan neoman!) Eonjedeun neoman call me call Let’s fly! You are my girl, you know (go go you are my baby) Haneuri naeryeo jun neoreul wihae I love you girl, you know (go go you are my baby) Cham gomaun nae sarang let’s go baby Faster faster Girl i need you faster Faster faster Sojunghae i need her Faster faster Girl i love you faster Nae hanappunin sarangeun neoya baby |-| English= It’s already been a year since we met It was love at first sight and we came all this way I won’t let go of these two hands that I’m holding – promise Let`s go baby Oh, more than the stars in the night sky More than the grassy plains next to the blue sea You shine – oh my god No matter how much I look, there’s nothing better Stay by me till the end – be a place of rest to my nervous heart Now firmly hold my hand and look at my eyes So that you’ll never cry, I’ll risk everything and only look at you Don’t let your eyes wander – be just like a sunflower (Please stay by me just as you are right now) I love you, I love you It’s not enough with those words When I’m tired and exhausted I see your eyes and I smile again my baby You are my girl, you know (go go you are my baby) For you, who was sent by the heavens I love you girl, you know (go go you are my baby) My very thankful love – let’s go baby Faster faster girl I need you faster Faster faster – so precious – I need her Faster faster girl I love you faster My one and only love is you baby Yeah yeah yeah You’re a shield to those rough waves You let down a rope when I was suffering Oh my dear When it’s hard and hard and tiring and tiring When tears come to your eyes I will always be behind you Love at first sight, an encounter of fate – love ya When things are hard, I’ll lend you my shoulder to lean Only for you whenever you need me (Call me whenever, I will go) I love you, I love you It’s not enough with those words When I’m tired and exhausted I see your eyes and I smile again my baby You are my girl, you know (go go you are my baby) For you, who was sent by the heavens Faster faster girl I need you faster Faster faster – so precious – I need her Faster faster girl I love you faster My one and only love is you baby You alone (you alone) You alone (you alone) For always, you alone – call me call Let’s fly! You are my girl, you know (go go you are my baby) For you, who was sent by the heavens Faster faster girl I need you faster Faster faster – so precious – I need her Faster faster girl I love you faster My one and only love is you baby |-| Japanese= 会った瞬間に　すぐ一目惚れ あっという間に　時間が流れた 放さないでよ　結んだ約束 Let's go baby oh あまりにときめいて ちょっとこの心臓　もたない どうしよう!?　oh my god もう無理　キミじゃなきゃ 僕と一緒　これからもずっと この心　安心させて 手と手ぎゅっと　離さないよ 絶対に守るって　君を泣かせないよって 誓うから　僕を見ていて (これからもどうかそばにいて) サランヘ　ノルサランヘ　今溢れる気持ち 信じてみて どんな日も　笑顔くれる my baby You are my girl, you know (go go you are my baby) ふわり舞い降りたangel I love you girl, you know (go go you are my baby) これは運命さ Let's go baby faster faster girl I need you faster faster faster すぐに I need her faster faster girl I love you faster ただ一人だけなんだ　baby yeah yeah yeah 例えば　雨風に負けず いつでも駆けつける 愛しくて　本当にこんなに大事な人 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 ※ Mojim.com　魔鏡歌詞網 泣かないで　ほらおいで　僕に飛び込んで 偶然じゃないさ　必然なんだ luv ya 悲しい涙は僕にすべて預けて　この肩に すぐに呼んで (どんな場所も飛んで行くからね) サランへ　ノルサランヘ　今溢れる気持ち 信じてみて どんな日も　笑顔あげる my baby You are my girl, you know (go go you are my baby) ふわり舞い降りたangel I love you girl, you know (go go you are my baby) これは運命さ Let's go baby faster faster girl I need you faster faster faster すぐに I need her faster faster girl I love you faster ただ一人だけなんだ　baby no my girl (no my girl) no my life (no my life) 僕だけのキミへ Let's fly! You are my girl, you know (go go you are my baby) ふわり舞い降りたangel I love you girl, you know (go go you are my baby) これは運命さ Let's go baby faster faster girl I need you faster faster faster すぐに I need her faster faster girl I love you faster ただ一人だけなんだ　baby |-| Romaji= Atta shunkan ni Sugu hitomebore Atto iu ma ni Jikan ga nagareta Hanasanaide yo Musunda yakusoku Let’s go baby oh Amari ni tokimeite Chotto kono shinzou Motanai Doushiyou!? oh my god Mou muri Kimi ja nakya Boku to issho Kore kara mo zutto Kono kokoro Anshin sasete Te to te gyutto Hanasanai yo Zettai ni mamoru tte Kimi o nakasenai yo tte Chikau kara Boku o mite ite (Kore kara mo dou ka soba ni ite) Saranghae Neoreul saranghae Ima afureru kimochi Shinjite mite Donna hi mo Egao kureru my baby ★ You are my girl, you know (go go you are my baby) Fuwari maiorita angel I love you girl, you know (go go you are my baby) Kore wa unmei sa Let’s go baby ★★ faster faster girl I need you faster faster faster Sugu ni I need her faster faster girl I love you faster Tada hitori dake nanda baby yeah yeah yeah Tatoeba Amekaze ni makezu Itsudemo kaketsukeru Itoshikute Hontou ni konna ni daiji na hito Nakanaide Hora oide Boku ni tobikonde Guuzen ja nai sa Hitsuzen nanda luv ya Kanashii namida wa boku ni subete azukete Kono kata ni Sugu ni yonde (Donna basho mo tonde iku kara ne) Saranghae Neoreul saranghae Ima afureru kimochi Shinjite mite Donna hi mo Egao ageru my baby ★ repeat ★★ repeat no my girl (no my girl) no my life (no my life) Boku dake no kimi e Let’s fly! ★ repeat ★★ repeat References *Hangul Lyrics via jinyoungindoclub @ WordPress *Romanization and English Translations via kpoplyrics.net *Japanese Lyrivs via mojim.com *Romaji via bwun-a4 @ Tumblr Category:Lyrics